


Un Fantasmal Amor

by SolmarieTheDarkVampire



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolmarieTheDarkVampire/pseuds/SolmarieTheDarkVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>todas las noches de halloween siempre se registran muertes de parejas donde uno de los dos dice no haber recordado nada de lo que paso y lo que pudo llevarlo a matar a su pareja de forma tan vil. Es en el momento en que esos extranos sucesos llegan al santuario y tocan la vida de los caballeros que por fin se vera resuelto...</p><p>Todo sea por evitar que los caballeros terminen como victimas ante el intento de dos amantes del pasado intentando reunirse aun despues de muertos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una noche fantasmal

La noche era preciosa, estrellas brillaban con todo su fulgor en esa noche de Halloween. 

Dos jóvenes caballeros adornaban el salón principal para la fiesta hablando animadamente.

\- Que frío hace de momento

Dicho esto el ambiente cambio. El muchacho la miro esta vez sin pizca de amabilidad en las retinas, sino todo lo contrario, en esta solo se veía la locura enfermiza que provocaba la obsesión. El la miro como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo y con un gemido de dolor la abrazo mientras se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella tembló en sus brazos.

\- Es lo mejor

El la miro con la cara denotando toda la locura que podía prodigar a su alma. De la nada en su mano izquierda apareció una daga que apretó con mucha fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

\- ¿Por qué yo no? (le dice amenizándole con la daga) ¡¡¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?!!

La chica miraba el cuchillo aterrada, intentado huir, pero este la agarro por una mano, la atrajo hacia él y le atravesó el pecho la espalda con la daga. Un grito desgarro el aire mientras tres estrellas en el firmamento brillaban más que nunca.

XXX

\- ¡¡¡¡Milo sal ya!!!!

Gritaba Camus a la vez que intentaba abrir la puerta para entrar al baño, mas su molestia se convirtió en coraje, furia, cuando del interior solo salía la risa divertida de su amante.

\- Milo de Escorpión sal del maldito baño de una vez

Le dijo amenazante, al instante la puerta se abrió y delante suyo se detuvo un conde del siglo 18 que le robo el corazón por décima vez esa noche.

\- Te queda genial  
\- Lo que hago por ti

Le dijo besándole apasionadamente, Camus rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y juntos, abrazados y entre risas salieron del templo hacia la fiesta que esa noche se ofrecería en la casa del patriarca.

XXX

 

\- Janet me das ese vaso por favor

La chica le miro y le respondió llevándose una manos a un oído gritándole un…

\- ¡¡¡QUE!!!

El chico solo sonrío y se aproximó a tomar el vaso tras ella, pegándose a la chica disfrazada de gato, sonrojándose esta al tope. Él le sonrío, luego se giró para irse, pero sus movimientos se detuvieron al momento en que dos luces se veían flotando en el aire.

Una de color plateada se adentró en el chico y la otra, de un color dorado, se adentró en la chica.

El muchacho se volteo y conecto unos ojos rojizos con los dorados de ella. Su mirada era un pozo de emociones, dolor, despecho, enojo, obsesión enfermiza. Su mirada muy lejos de dirigirse a sus ojos y quedarse allí le recorrió cada detalle de su cuerpo como si fuera el metal precioso más bello que ha existido en su vida.

Luego se conectaron con esos dorados encontrándose únicamente con una mirada tan fría como los glaciales del polo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (fue su pregunta)  
\- Era lo mejor (le respondió ella sin ningún sentimiento en la voz)

Su mirada se convirtió en una llena de locura, una locura que de por si se veía poseía en toda su alma. En su mano izquierda apareció una daga que este apretó con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos…

\- ¿Por qué yo no? (le dice amenizándole con la daga) ¡¡¡¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?!!

La chica intento huir en el momento en que este se abalanzo contra ella cuchillo en mano, pero este le agarro por un brazo llevado por la desesperación, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo en un abrazo posesivo, juntando sus labios con los de ella de forma salvaje a la vez que introducía el cuchillo en su espalda…

\- Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie

Un grito desgarro el aire mientras tres estrellas en el firmamento brillaban más que nunca.

Los dorados de ellas se encontraron con los obsesionados color plata, mientras una sonrisa débil se dibujaba en su rostro sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a caer por sus piernas y manchaba el suelo…

\- Eso no evitara que lo ame sobre todas las cosas…

XXX

\- Te vez arrebatador mi querido cazador…

 

Le dijo Shura, quien venía disfrazado de un apuesto soldado de época, abrazando a Camus efusivamente, luego miro a Milo quedándose con la boca abierta.

\- Mi lord

Dijo haciendo una reverencia ganándose una buena mirada asesina de parte del escorpión.

\- Bueno… los dejo, que debo ir a buscar a mi querido esposo (miro alrededor) a ver dónde se metió ese león.

Y dicho esto se retiró…

Tras una hora de bailar sin cansancio Camus y Milo se sentaron en la mesa frente a un hermoso balcón. Lejos de todos Milo acerco su silla a Camus abrazándolo por la cintura mientras repartía besitos en su cuello, arrancándole pequeñas risitas de pura diversión a su pareja.

Desde más lejos unos ojos rojizos miraban al escorpión con deseos de descuartizarle.

Los turquesas de milo le enfocaron y le sostuvieron el rostro al notar el leve dejo de color dorado en ellos.

\- Camus y ese tono dorado que tienes en los ojos…

Camus le sonrío con dulzura mientras le sonreía con entusiasmo diciéndole a continuación…

\- Ya te darás cuenta (le da un besos para luego levantarse de la mesa) voy por ponche.

Luego se retiró dejando a milo con la boca abierta “debe ser mi imaginación” se dijo para tranquilizarse, pero eso no evito que ese sentimiento de abandono le llenara totalmente.

Sus ojos brillaron con maldad esa era su oportunidad seguramente. Apenas Camus paso por su lado este aferro su brazo y lo atrajo hacia si diciéndole en el odio… 

\- Nos volvemos a ver mi querido Aesyr… luego de 500 años huyéndome entre estos malditos caballeros…

Lo arrastro hacia la parte trasera de la casa, lejos de todos, luego se adentró en el balcón dándole un golpe contra la pared que aturdió al acuarino por varios minutos…

\- Que… mmm…

Su interrogante quedo suspendida por un beso muy distinto a los que en un pasado muy lejano el solía darse con ese hombre.

Pero ese beso termino por despertar una memoria dormida en su interior…

Las manos de Saga comenzaron a pasear por todo su cuerpo, intentado sacar le la ropa…

\- No… déjame…

Una bofetada fue la respuesta mandándolo al suelo, se arrodillo frente a él y lo apreso contra la pared haciéndolo mirarlo…

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?…

Le dijo con un dejo de locura en los ojos paseando sus manos por las piernas del acuarino, sus ojos se encontraban aferrados a esos dorados que ahora le miraban con tanto odio como en un pasado.

\- Era lo mejor…

Este lo aferro y lo levanto sobre el hombro arrancándole un grito de pura furia a Camus, a la vez que este intentaba hacerlo perder el equilibrio en vano… así sin más que hacer este se adentró en los jardines llevando a un imponente Camus cargando…

\- “No otra vez por favor”

Fue su pensamiento en una angustiosa plegaria viendo repetirse todo como la primera vez…

XXX

\- ¿Camus?

Milo llevaba rato buscando a su pareja, por alguna razón su cosmos había desaparecido también. Así que se dispuso a buscar en los jardines…

XXX

\- ¡¡¡¿Que tiene el que no tengo yo?¡¡¡

Le dijo tirándolo contra el suelo arrancándole un quejido de dolor a Camus, quien se levantó dándole una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas diciéndole con asco…

\- Eres un asqueroso…

Le dice volteándose para irse, en el preciso momento en que Saga saca una daga de su túnica y sonrío con maldad.

\- Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie

Saga se abalanzo contra Camus cuchillo en mano, le agarro por un brazo llevado por la desesperación, lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo envolvió en un abrazo posesivo, juntando sus labios con los de el de forma salvaje a la vez que introducía el cuchillo en su espalda…

Un grito rasgo la noche cuando la daga le atravesó la piel de la espalda y una risa de locura se dejaba escuchar por todos los jardines hasta llegar a oídos de Milo. Quien reconociendo la voz de Camus se echó a correr…

Segundos antes sus ojos tomaron un color rojizo claro…

Saga se echo a reír como enloquecido, pero luego su cuerpo brillo y de su interior salio una luz rojiza. Parpadeo varias veces confundido para luego ver el cuerpo casi sin vida de Camus, el cuchillo cayo de sus manos desapareciendo al instante de tocar el suelo…

XXX

\- ¡Mu mira!

Mu se volteo sobre la cama para mirar a Shaka quien le señalaba un libro sobre la mesa. Al ver la brillante luz plateada que sobresalía de este Mu palideció temiendo lo peor…

\- No…

Fue su angustiosa plegaria levantándose del lecho, cubriéndose con las sabanas y abriendo el libro en las páginas que brillaban…

En la décima época  
En una noche de Halloween  
Dos almas intentaran reunirse nuevamente  
Llevándose un alma, si algo saliera mal…

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

Mu suspiro con desesperación mientras le miraba, le sonreía con los ojos arrasados con las lágrimas, le abrazaba y le decía desconsoladamente…

\- Que alguien morirá esta noche de Halloween…

XXX

Escucho ese grito y sintió miedo. Conocía esa voz para el era inconfundible claro que si…

Echo a correr al máximo que le daban las piernas reviviendo por alguna razón una existencia que no era la suya.

Se quedo paralizado cuando llego a la salida de los jardines. Allí tirado en el suelo estaba la persona que mas amaba en esta tierra cubierto en sangre y con un cuchillo en su espalda… 

Mas lejos para allá estaba saga de rodillas en el suelo murmurando algo como “pero que hice” pero Milo no le puso atención el solo podía ver la gran mancha de sangre en el césped e imaginarse lo peor.

\- Aesyr

Unos ojos dorados le enfocaron cuando su cabeza se levanto levemente…

Dorados y plateados se encontraron luego de una década de haberse separado. Un sollozo salio de sus labios cuando este le sonrío y levanto un brazo hacia el, en un llamado silencioso.

Se acerco a el, le saco el cuchillo arrancándole un grito de dolor, lo recostó sobre su regazo. Sentía sus lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas y caer sobre el rostro de su amante.

\- No llegue a tiempo otra vez  
\- Te amo… nunca lo olvides

Un sollozo mayor inundo el lugar mientras los chicos dorados se adentraban en el lugar guiados por la conmoción en el cosmos del escorpión encontrándose con la triste escena.

\- No me dejes  
\- Volveré… solo… debes… esperarme…  
\- Te esperare la eternidad completa si es preciso

Y con un ultimo beso tres luces cruzaron el firmamento a la que se un grito proveniente de Milo rasgaba la silenciosa noche tras perder a la persona que mas amaría en su larga y única vida.

\- Milo, ven…  
\- ¡No!

Le dijo empujándolo y aforrándose al cuerpo de Camus

\- ¿¿Por que??

Fue el grito que rasgo el cielo esa noche y la constelación de Acuario perdió su brillo completamente…

Dos meses mas tarde…

\- ¿Que tú qué?  
\- Vamos Mu, tiene que haber algo sobre ellos en ese sitio donde guardas la historia del santuario  
\- No puedo Milo, esta prohibido que otro caballero que no sea yo entre a ese lugar  
\- Solo quiero una sola razón por la muerte de mi amante, por favor…

Mu lo miro con compasión…

\- ¿Y que harías tu si te dijera que eso se repitiera cada Halloween y pudieras recuperarlo…?

Por primera vez en dos meses el brillo volvió a los ojos de Milo… y Mu sonrío

\- Tal vez esta vez se resuelvan las cosas…

Pensó entrando a la casa seguido de Milo…

En el cielo nocturno tres estrellas brillaron intensamente…


	2. Perdida Total - parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la muerte de Camus Milo se interna en un camino lleno de desesperacion, angustia y dolor sin poder hacer gran cosa por salir adelante sin su amor...
> 
> pero sabe que debe sacar esas fuerzas de flaquezas de una vez por todas.
> 
> es un songfic ^^.

**Yo te extrañare**   
**Tenlo por seguro**

  
  
La noche se encontraba preciosa, en todo su esplendor, pero unos ojos azules miraban la constelación de Acuario añorante, recordando una fiesta hace años igual a esa…  
  
Un casi imperceptible suspiro salió de sus labios cuando recordó esa noche, esa fatídica noche en que lo perdió en sus propios brazos y aun a pesar de saber claramente por que, no lo aceptaba.  
  
Se giro sobre el borde de las escaleras recostando su espalda en el muro tras él, sus brazos rodearon sus rodillas, su cabeza descanso en regazo y su cabello se esparció por todo el suelo. Sus ojos una vez llenos de vida y esplendor con los años fueron perdiendo la vida cuando perdió a esa persona que la provocaba.   
  
\- ¿Qué hare toda mi vida sin ti mi amor?   
  
Su cuerpo tembló mientras recuerdos felices invadían sus pensamientos. Recuerdos que aun cuando en un pasado fueron lo más hermoso en su corazón ahora solo le causaban dolor y llanto en las solitarias noches cuando en esos momentos sentía lo vacía y fría que se sentía su cama.   
  
Ese frío únicamente se producía por una persona…   
La ausencia de esta persona…  
Su corazón la anhelaba…   
  
Y con ese triste pensamiento sus ojos se cerraron una vez en esas dos horas en esa posición y dejo a sus recuerdos fluir a gusto.

  
  
**Fueron tanto bellos,**

  
  
_Las ropas se encontraban tiradas por toda la alcoba, los zapatos lanzados sin cuidados habían ido a caer al escritorio de uno y los otros sobre el buró tirando todo lo que en él se encontraba al suelo. Pero esto no era tan importante al parecer, pues este hecho no evitaba que los dueños se encontraran riendo y disfrutando en la tina de la alcoba del escorpión._   
  
_Camus de Acuario con su aguante incansable a las frías temperaturas se encontraba recostado de la fría tina, mientras Milo de Escorpión se encontraba recostado de su pecho disfrutando de la fragancia a jazmines que sobre salía de la cabellera esparcida en el agua._   
  
_\- Camus prométeme que si algo te ocurre, no permitirás que me hunda, júrame que me patearas el trasero si me atrevo a tomar tu muerte como excusa para dejarme morir yo…_   
  
_Una risa se escucho por todo el baño unos brazos rodearon la cintura del otro mientras unos labios fríos besaban esa cabellera olorosa a rosas._   
  
_\- No te puedo prometer eso Milo, pero lo que si te prometo es que donde quiera que este, desde halla te hare recordar tu promesa._   
  
_Al oír esto Milo se extraño y se volteo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente del francés._   
  
_\- ¿Qué promesa?_   
_\- Esta_   
  
_Le dijo sonriéndole mientras lo atraía hacia él y lo besaba con pasión. Entendiendo claramente el mensaje Milo sonrío en el beso y rodeo su cuello, sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Camus dejándose arrastrar a la otra esquina con una gran sonrisa…_   
  
_\- Te amare por toda la eternidad…_   
  
_Le dijo Milo, mientras un tono dorado comenzaba a deslumbrarse en sus iris, Camus abrió los ojos aun unidos en un nuevo beso comenzado casi al instante de terminar el anterior. Sus ojos ahora dorados le enfocaron y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, le abrazo mientras le decía…_   
  
_\- Ni siquiera la muerte me podrá separar de ti…_

  
  
_**Y malos momentos** _   
_**Que vivimos juntos** _

  
  
_Sus pasos se detuvieron, su cuerpo se negaba a responder, sus manos temblaban y su voz le pareció un susurro cuando pronuncio un “no” casi sin poder._ _Frente a él en el jardín se encontraba Camus, su vida su amor, sobre un charco de sangre…_  
  
 _\- Camus…_  
  
 _Sintió un alivio enorme al verlo levantar la cabeza y sonreírle débilmente, intentando inútilmente tranquilizar su cuerpo y su angustia. Sus pies se movieron solos cuando camino hacia su cuerpo y se arrodillo a su lado. Aun con las manos temblándoles aferro su cintura, jalándolo teniendo cuidado, creyendo que su carga era una figura de cristal que en cualquier momento se rompería. Un inaudible quejido salió de los labios de Camus, que a Milo le rompió el corazón…_  
  
 _\- No me dejes…_  
  
 _Camus levanto la mano derecha con una esfuerzo extremo, sonriéndole, le tomo del cuello con sumo cuidado y lo jalo hacia él. Luego acerco su boca a su oído y le dijo acariciando su oído con su aliento…_  
  
 _\- Siempre estaré contigo mi Escorpión celeste…_  
  
 _Esas fueron sus últimas palabras y las recordaría siempre… de eso no había ninguna duda…_  
  
 _Se levanto del suelo ahora cubierto en sangre y se acerco a un saga que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Shion sabiendo lo que iba a hacer lo retuvo a lo cual Milo, pareciendo más un poseído que otra cosa, comenzó a resistirse a su agarre mientras angustiosas lágrimas ya rondaban sus mejillas…_  
  
 _\- ¡¡¡¡Mal nacido!!!! (Le grito con todas sus fuerzas) ¡¡¡¡Ni en otra época nos dejas en paz!!!!_  
  
 _Le grito soltándose de los brazos del patriarca y entrándole a golpes. Saga sintiéndose culpable en ningún momento se defendió, no opuso resistencia y recibió todos los golpes sin queja alguna…_  
  
 _\- ¡¡¡¡Milo todos somos víctimas aquí!!!!_  
 _\- ¡¡¡¡Tu!!!!!!_  
  
 _Le grito esta vez lanzándose sobre el patriarca quien solo lo agarro por una muñeca y lo giro para contenerlo sin que se hiciera daño…_   
  
Despertó ya entrada la noche, sin más ganas de nada mas intento levantarse más las piernas no le respondieron enseguida, teniendo que hacer varios intentos para lograrlo.   
  
Entro en la casa mirando el lugar desordenado lugar con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero una más grande adorno su rostro cuando vio el sofá donde tantas noches durmieron abrazados…

  
  
**Los detalles...**   
**las pequeñas cosas...**

  
  
_\- ¿Camus?_   
  
_Unos soñolientos ojos azul celeste le miraron desde la otra esquina del sofá._   
  
_\- ¿Llegaremos a viejos vivos?_   
  
_Camus le miro como si se hubiera loco, luego se echo a reír, mientras le abrazaba y le decía seguro de sí mismo._   
  
_\- Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que vivamos al 100 por ciento._

  
  
**_Lo que parecía no importante_ **   
**_Son las que más invaden mi mente_ ** _**al recordarte.** _

  
  
_\- Tú odiabas ver todo desorganizado… aunque no lo admitieras jamás._  
  
 _Dijo recordando una escena en esa sala que ahora odiaba más que a su vida._  
  
 _Milo entro a la sala quitándose la camisa, la cual arrojo al posabrazos derecho, la mirada de Camus se dirigió de la revista que leía al posabrazos arqueando una ceja molesto._  
  
 _\- Milo levanta esa camisa…_  
 _\- ¿Te molesta?_  
 _\- No es que me moleste, pero no me gusta verla ahí, levántala…_  
 _\- ¿Te molesta?_  
  
 _Le dijo sentándose a su lado y quitándose los zapatos, para luego lanzarlos por los aires hiendo estos a aterrizar a sabe quien donde. Mas lo que a Milo le interesaba era la reacción de Camus, a lo cual tuvo que tragarse las ganas de reírse cuando Camus le miro a punto de levantarse…_  
  
 _\- ¿Quieres ayuno por una semana?_  
  
 _Le pregunto esta vez con una aterradora mirada… así que Milo se apresuro a recoger las cosas y colocarlas en su lugar, por si las moscas._   
  
\- ¡¡¡Milo, Te enteraste!!!!   
  
Le grito Mu con una gran sonrisa. Milo solo le miro indiferente.   
  
\- Regreso, está vivo   
\- ¿Quien?   
\- Camus…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continua en el próximo post


	3. Perdida Total - parte 2

**Hoy estoy pensando en todo**  
 **Aquello que perdí**

  
  
Eso me cayó como un cubo de agua helada…  
  
\- ¿Su esposo?  
  
Camus solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, furioso lo agarre por los brazos y lo obligue a mirarme.  
  
\- ¡¡¡¡SABES LO QUE SUFRI POR TI!!!¡¡¡¡LO QUE LLORE TU MUERTE!!!  
\- Lo siento (dijo en un suspiro)

  
  
 **Bajan lágrimas del cielo**  
 **Porque no estás cerca**

  
  
Un sonido sordo se escucho en el recinto. Camus cayó al suelo con la mejilla enrojecida luego de recibir el golpe que le diera Milo. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, no quería ver su odio, su desilusión hacia él.  
  
\- Pensé que me amabas  
\- “Lo hago” No todo es para siempre  
  
Milo lo miro incrédulo, mas se mordió los labios para girarse y salir del recinto con todo su poder a flor de piel…

  
  
 **sé que ya no te merezco**  
 **sé que te mentí**

  
  
Unos pasos se escucharon entrando al salón, en conjunto con los aplausos de alguien. Camus ni siquiera se inmuto, no tenia deseos de verlo, ni siquiera de sentir sus uñas en su piel. Sus pies se detuvieron frente a él y su mano le obligo a mirarle.  
  
Unos ojos dorados y otros rojizos se encontraron.  
  
\- Por fin juntos Aexyr…  
  
Una sonrisa de satisfacción abandono los labios del mayor, mientras lo obligaba a levantarse y lo arrastraba hacia la alcoba…  
  
\- Sabes lo que pague por ti, por traerte a la vida…

  
  
 **sé que tu confianza**  
 **no confía en mi**

  
  
"Perdóname"  
  
Milo llego a su alcoba con el alma en vilo, tiro todo lo que tenía en su buró con coraje, deseando morirse en ese momento, deseando ser él quien lo descuartizara vivo…  
  
Deseando ser quien estuviera entre sus piernas como debía ser…  
  
Un grito salió de los labios de Milo mientras se dejaba caer por la pared abrazándose a sus piernas con pena…  
  
Hoy me ahogo en las promesas  
Que nunca cumplí  
  
  
\- ¿Se lo prometiste?  
  
  
Milo levanto la cabeza y se encontró con un chico idéntico a él que le sonrío con pena. El chico a pesar de ser idéntico a él, tenía una diferencia su cabello negro y sus ojos plata.  
  
  
\- Se lo prometiste.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Que siempre le amarías…  
  
  
Y ahí entendió…  
  
\- Él sabía lo que ocurriría…  
  
  
Y en ese preciso momento su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío que se asemejo a estar flotando. Cuando miro al frente el chico ya no estaba, Milo se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y miro por la ventana hacia el templo del patriarca donde en ese preciso momento su acuarino debía estar sufriendo…

  
  
  
 **Y a la compasión le pido**  
 **Que me compadezca**

  
  
\- Juro que cumpliré mi promesa, mi amado Acuario…  
  
  
Y como respuesta un frío helado recorrió la habitación, La luz se apago de golpe y Milo sintió una respiración en su oído que le decía…  
  
  
\- Tal vez en la próxima, pero esta vez tu querido niño, me pertenece, perdiste Escorpión admítelo…

  
  
 **Hoy estoy pensando en todo**  
 **Aquello que perdí**  
 **Bajan lágrimas del cielo**  
 **Porque no estás cerca**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahora si, el proximo es el tercer capitulo...
> 
> T.T primera vez que sobrepaso el limite de palabras O.o... que raro...


	4. Capítulo 4: La Solución

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> por fin, luego de tantos siglos luchando, son ikki y hyoga quienes finalmente encontraran la solucion a una situacion que ah llevado sufrimiento a muchas generaciones de caballeros.

La noche caía rauda entre ambos jóvenes. Que entre risas y alegría disfrutaban de la noche de brujas, riendo entre besos ante las miradas picaras de los adultos que le miraban mas atrás.

Entre los caballeros de oro esa noche en particular, cada 10 años, era una noche llena de incertidumbre y miedos. Por que? Porque cada noche de brujas cada 10 años una pareja feliz y con planes para un futuro juntos se veían en la necesidad de huir del santuario sin saber lo que portaban dentro de ellos.

Eso no había sido así la fiesta de hace 10 años antes, donde el maestro de ese jovencito que hoy contaba con casi 21 años de edad, falleciera tratando de huir del pasado que seguía a los caballeros de los hielos. Y esa noche precisamente, los jóvenes caballeros de oro y sus propios compañeros no podían disfrutarla con felicidad como ellos lo hacían, puesto que temían que de un momento a otro esa felicidad se volcara en sufrimiento y amargura para ese chico que feliz disfrutaba de su noche libre

Una risotada inundo el ambiente. Ambos jóvenes reían acaloradamente, mientras el mayor, por cinco años, le jalaba por la cintura y le besaba con pasión delante de todos los que le veían.

\- es mejor que volvamos o el patriarca notara que estamos planeando algo

Los demás asintieron llamando a los dos jóvenes que caminaban mas adelante abrazados mientras platicaban.

\- vuelvan ustedes, nosotros tenemos otros planes

Le respondió el caballero de los hielos jalando a su pareja por el brazo para que caminara con el. El grupo de dorados asintió dándose la vuelta para volver a sus respectivos templos.

La noche siguió rauda y calma para los dos amantes que llegaron, a los varios segundos, a la playa que solo ellos usaban a esas horas de la madrugada. Un gemido de dolor abandono los labios del muchacho cuando se vio estampado contra la pared y unos labios buscaron los suyos apasionadamente, sus brazos tomaron vida propia enroscándose en el cuello de su amante y los labios de su acompañante dejaron su boca para bajar recorriendo su cuello.

Las camisas salieron volando, los zapatos fueron olvidados y el mayor tomo al caballero de los hielos en los hombros haciendo que este riera divertido.

\- Ikki bájame que puedo caminar

Ikki sonrió pasionalmente cubriendo el cuerpo del otro chico con el suyo. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado quedando ambos sentados en la arena y acariciándose hasta donde llegaban sus manos en esos momentos, que inquietas no se conformaban con quedarse en un solo lugar.

\- Gyula bajame!! 

Ambos se miraron entre si 

\- tú lo oíste no?

\- es tu voz

\- estoy aquí contigo recuerdas

Le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Se levanto y tomando a Ikki por la mano se dirigió a donde se escuchaban las risas y el sonido de que una pareja jugaba entre las aguas nocturnas. Lo que allí se encontraron fue algo en realidad mágico, pero a la vez que no sabían que pensar.

\- so… somos nosotros

Y si, los dos chicos allí en el agua eran ellos dos, pero sus ropas eran distintas, muy distintas. Casi se podría asegurar que ambos jóvenes eran caballeros o en algún momento lo habían sido.

Ikki le miraba.

"Abrazados dentro del agua dando vueltas mientras se besaban, la luna les iluminaba claramente, podía ver como en el otro rostro del que era su pareja había una cicatriz que le recorría toda la extensión de la mejilla. Hyoga se abrazo a Ikki aterrado cuando vio a un grupo de caballeros que se acercaban a la pareja en las aguas y le sacaban arrastras.

Mientras uno era sujetado por varios caballeros el otro fue lanzado a los pies, de quien ellos supusieron era el patriarca. Mismo que se arrodillo delante del muchacho y le obligo a mirarle con una sonrisa torcida.

\- sabes lo que les espera por haberte deshonrado con este

Como toda respuesta el muchacho le escupió"

Hyoga e Ikki se quedaron allí abrazados aun luego de que los espectros desaparecieran. Hyoga temblaba en sus brazos, Ikki por su parte digería con rapidez lo que sabían de ese suceso.

\- ya se que fue lo que empezó todo esto

Hyoga le miro esperando a que hablara y conforme Ikki le explico el semblante de Hyoga se puso mas y mas serio. Sus labios temblaron y se cruzo de braos negando con la cabeza. Es que le estaba pidiendo que se entregase a otro en lugar de a el?...

es que tan poco valia su honra para el?...

su primera vez no era nada para su pareja?... y con cara de pocos amigos le refuto a su explicacion... que aunque era razonable y llevaba mucha razon, no evitaba que el sintiese que estaba haciendolo solo por que era la via mas facil.

\- si lo que quieres decir es que tengo que terminar lo que Aesyr no termino estás loco.

Ikki suspiro profundamente obligándole a mirarle

\- Hyoga escuchame bien… debes hacerlo, no solo por ti, sino por todos aquellos que ocuparan tu armadura. Nuestro hijo, si lo tenemos en un futuro, pasara por lo mismo, asi como los hijos de nuestros hijos… todos vivirán esta agonía

Hyoga soltó un grito de frustración volteándose de espaldas a Ikki y asintiendo. Ikki intento acercarse para abrazarle, pero el otro solo se soltó de su agarre con molestia. Volvieron al santuario sin hablarse, serios y apagada ya la pasión que antes tuvieran. Ikki le dejo en su templo y luego se dirigió al suyo.

Ya a solas Hyoga se recostó de la ventana de su alcoba admirando las estrellas, buscando en ellas la respuesta a sus problemas. Reconocía que Ikki tenía razón, pero eso no evitaba que las heridas no cerraran. El no quería que el patriarca fuese el primero, quería que ese lugar lo tuviera el fénix. Recostó la cabeza en sus brazos dejando que las primeras lágrimas salieran de sus ojos solas, luego a estas le siguió un torrente que se convierto en un llanto desgarrador.

Quedaban 3 días para su boda…

\- en tres días seré el esposo del patriarca - comento débilmente, queriendo desaparecer en ese preciso momento.

Los días pasaron raudos y la noche antes del casamiento Hyoga se durmió temprano luego de llorar amargamente entre los brazos del caballero de Libra. Esa noche tuvo el sueño que tuvo salió de algún lugar de su subsconciente… pero tras ese recuerdo había un gran amor sin consumar.

 _Caminaba entre un sendero de flores blancas, vestia un pantalón blanco con una camisa roja_ _que se ataba en la parte superior con unos cordones que quedaron colgando dandole un estilo despreocupado_ _. Sus pies descalzos sintieron el camino de flores acabar y entrar en el suelo lleno de hierba humeda por la reciente lluvia. Alli parado en medio de todo se encontraba su amante esperándole con una gran sonrisa. Sus ropas parecidas a las suyas, un pantalón rojo y una camisa blanca._

 _Sonrio extendiendo su mano para acercarse a su persona y quedar arrodillado junto con el_ _frente a la gran estatua de la diosa a la que habian jurado proteger sobre todas las cosas, pero que quien... sabiendo que eran humanos y sus corazones deseaban amar, les habia permitido hace siglos que pudieran amar si es que sus corazones asi lo exigian. Asi que alli estaban, en la inmensidad de esa noche con estrellas con sus manos entrelazadas y sosteniendo una copa de vino que cada cual bebio. Primero el cisne y luego su flamante amante._

_Una vez dejaron la copa entre ambos le sintio tomarle del menton y acercarle a el con delicadeza y besarle dulcemente... aun con sus labios muy cerca y las sensaciones a flor de piel escucho sus palabras con gran emocion._

_\- prometo que te amare por toda la eternidad… -_

_le_ _vio sacar esa daga de incrustraciones en griego y hacerse un corte en su muneca._ _Sin saber por que Hyoga le imito, tomando la navaja y haciéndose un profundo corte en la muneca derecha, para luego el otro juntar ambas manos y que la sangre fluyera unida. Ato sus manos con una cinta rojiza y le acerco para besarle profundamente._

_\- desde hoy eres mio, sin importar lo que pase… - le obliga a mirarle con una sonrisa_

Abrio los ojos encontrándose solo en su alcoba, pero sintiéndose raro. Se levanto del lecho, y se miro en el espejo. Brinco automáticamente encontrándose parado tras de el al chico de la playa, vio como levanto la mano y al ponerla sobre su hombro todo se obscureció…

- o-

Ikki entre abrió los ojos cuando sintió a alguien metiéndose bajo las sabanas y acurrucarse contra su cuerpo abrazándose a su persona. Se giro encontrandose, extrañamente, con el cisne. Se tallo los ojos sorprendido, pero le abrazo al sentirle temblar cerca suyo. 

\- deberías estar en tu alcoba 

\- no quiero hacer esto 

\- ya lo habíamos hablado Hyoga 

\- quiero que seas el primero 

\- Hyoga… ya… 

Hyoga le había callado con un beso encimándosele ante la sorprendida mirada del fénix, puesto que nunca le había visto ser el activo y con tanta experiencia tampoco. 

\- no quiero que te vayas 

\- no me ire 

\- no me importa lo que haya dicho ese 

\- de que… Hyoga?? 

Le volteo a ver, pero en vez de encontrarse con los ojos azules de su pareja se encontró con los ojos dorados de “quien rayos es?”. Ikki se solto de su agarre, quitándoselo de encima y poniéndose la camisa con rapidez. Se levanto del lecho dejándole en la cama sin saber que hacer. 

\- gyura, que pasa? 

Ikki se tenso “genial ahora me encuentro con el espíritu del primer acuarino” se giro para verle y le miro observándole sin entender su reacción. 

\- yo no soy guyra, y tu estas en el cuerpo de mi amante… 

\- pero… es que ya no te importo 

Ikki no sabia que responder a eso. Nisiquiera sabia si esto también había pasado en la vida pasada… esa conversación la habrían tenido, o su decisión la había hecho salir a flote, una conversación que ellos nunca tuvieron, puesto que esa misma noche en la playa ellos habían hecho el amor, según había averiguado. 

\- te digo que no soy tu amante… no se de que me hablas 

\- ya no me querras cuando este usado por el 

Ahí se giro al sentirle levantarse del lecho y pasarle por su lado con la cabeza gacha mientras arrastraba los pies lleno de dolor. Ikki se habia jurado no dejarse llevar por sus instintos protectores hacia su pareja, pero en ese momento su aura entristecida y el dolor que podia sentir saliendo del corazon del caballero de los hielos le gano. Le sostuvo por la cintura mandando al diablo el pasado, le volteo contra el y le beso apasionadamente, como si el mundo se le fuera en ello. 

\- vamonos lejos a donde nada ni nadie nos pueda seguir mi amor 

El cisne sonrio asintiendo y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras le besaba apasionadamente. Ikki le volteo hacia la cama rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y besandole el cuello sobre la ropa. Le deseaba, pero no asi no solo como amantes, el queria que fuera especial. Le llevo al lecho, sentandole alli para ir a su armario tomar dos abrigos lanzandole uno que el otro tomo y saco su mochila echando ropa, algunas pertenencias importantes y le hizo senas de ir a su alcoba a llevar a cabo el mismo proceso. 

Desde ahí en la estación del tren Ikki y Hyoga miraban hacia donde debería estar el santuario. Ikki recostado del barandal del asiento mientras Hyoga se apoyaba en su pecho completamente adormecido.

\- Estaremos bien?

\- por supuesto que si… nos iremos lejos, empezaremos de cero…

Jamas permitiría que su cisne sufriera el cruel y triste destino de todos los acuarinos que habían muerto hasta el momento. Por que no habían muerto por el asesinato, sino por el dolor y la tristeza de estar lejos de la persona amada…

Y bajo el cobijo de ese país nuevo y que gustoso exploraría de la mano del cisne construiría una vida digna de un rey en la cual ellos serian felices y el primer acuarino descansaría en paz por fin…

Y bajo la protección de las estrellas esa noche yo tuve el valor de hacer algo que nadie había querido hacer…

Me arriesgue y gane la batalla contra un fantasmal amor que miles de siglos atrás fue el detonante para que durante todos ese tiempo todos los acuarinos sufrieran en carne propia lo que su antecesor había tenido que vivir sin merecerlo…

Pero claro… eso había terminado por fin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continua!...
> 
> otra vez u.u.......


End file.
